(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to a modular construction element for protecting the exterior surface of a static structure, such as a roof, a wall, a fence or other structure, especially those exterior surfaces that are exposed to the ultra violet rays of the sun, to the elements, to ice damning, and to external mechanical stresses.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Waterproofing of exterior walls and roofs is often accomplished by the use of waterproof material such as tar paper, roofing felt, plastic, rubber, reinforced modified bitumen, and any other types of materials that are waterproof, but which will quickly deteriorate if exposed to the ultra violet rays of the sun, to the elements, to ice damning, and to mechanical stress, such as hail or people walking on its surface. Therefore, such waterproof materials are normally covered with an exterior protective element, such as wood shakes or shingles, fiberboard, tile, slate and other materials which provide exterior protection, but which are inherently subject to damage, such as cracking and splintering. When such exterior protective elements are cracked or splintered this may lead to the loss or breaking apart of portions of the exterior protection materials and exposure of underlying portions of the substrate to deterioration due to the elements, to ice damning, and from ultra violet radiation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,357 to Lawson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,057 to MacDonald et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,970 to Marshall et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,081 to Martin et al, various types of multiple shingle structures, building panels, roofing sheets and roofing shingles are disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,671 to Fink, et al. a multiple shingle structure is shown having a roof sheathing with panels of a thermal insulated material mounted thereon. A water repellant paper sheet and a strip consisting of a layer of glue is disposed on top of and along the length of the thermal insulated material. In this reference, both a discontinuous strip of glue and nails are required to be used to secure shingles on top of the water repellant paper sheet. This reference does not address the problem of loss of portions of shingles, shakes and other protective surface materials following cracking, splintering and breaking apart due, for example, to damage from natural outdoor elements, or from external mechanical damage such as hail or foot traffic on the shingles.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose or teach a laminated construction modular system including a waterproof substrate material which is substantially completed coated on at least its top surface with an adhesive to which the bottom face of one or more exterior protective elements are secured, so that, should the exterior protective elements become cracked, broken or splintered, the fractured portions of the protective element will remain secured to the top of the substrate material without being displaced, thereby protecting the substrate from the elements, from ice damning, and from ultra violet deterioration.